River Lord
by nobother
Summary: Vendetta419 Challenge. Naruto left to make his own village. Minato and Kushin alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is a Vendetta419 challenge

XXXX

Naruto understood many things. It would be surprising how many things he knew. He knew the majority of the village hated him but did nothing to outright harm him for fear of his father. It would not be a shock to many to find out who Naruto's father was, they looked almost exactly alike. But people would still be shocked that Naruto knew his father was the Hokage seeing as they had never met as father and son.

Naruto lived by himself in a small and grungy apartment that everyone else had moved out of. The one thing the apartment could boast though was a perfect view of the Hokage monument, which Naruto hated.

Naruto hated a lot of things. He hated his father and mother. He had never met them but he had seen them. Both ignored him and instead doted on his twin sibling, though he had given up his hate for her, seeing as she never knew of him. He hated his name that they had given him, he was Naruto Tate (Maelstrom Shield) and he had been trained to protect the village he despised and he had hated as far back as he could remember in his seven years of life.

The one person he cared for in any manner, even if he knew the man would never return the feelings, was his teacher Itachi Uchiha. The man was cold and indifferent with him but he was also that way with everyone and the fact he was treated as a person by the man, even if the man was cold, had endeared him to Naruto.

Naruto realized something though. He was being set up for a fall, probably by the advisors who had always wanted him dead or to lose all his emotions not just trained to go on ANBU missions.

He had been told to enter the Uchiha district and report to Itachi. The strange thing was that he had been told to enter through the front and not sneak in, that was his first clue. The second clue was when Itachi started killing his family. Naruto had no love of them but he realized that he was meant to take the fall for Itachi's actions or be killed by his mentor.

The one thing he realized was that for every disaster there was always a way to come out ahead and Naruto decided to try to come out ahead on this one.

He formed a shadow clone and gave it all his explosive notes before it went back out the main entrance and made sure it was seen by several people to enter his apartment. He formed a few more clones to get as many children gathered up as possible, they would help him as they grew and developed. The last set of clones he sent to start extracting as many sharingan eyes and jutsu scrolls as there were available.

He noticed Itachi leaving over the walls of Konoha and quickly left with several scrolls storing who and what he needed. After he got outside the walls he created and dispersed a clone to send his message and waited until a large explosion was heard from the area of his apartment.

He chuckled silently at the opportunity Konoha had granted him.

XXXX

"What happened tonight Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi Hyuga.

"Several things. Firstly The Uchiha clan was nearly destroyed. The lone survivor we have found is Sasuke who is the younger brother of Itachi and is currently in a coma. Itachi has been implicated through a few witnesses and his behavior prior to the massacre. But there are several issues besides the obvious that have arouse from the situation. Almost all of the clan that had active sharingan's had their eyes removed to harvest them. There also appears to be five children age four to six that are missing from the body count that we hope to find hiding somewhere," the blonde Hokage stated to the stunned crowd.

"The other issue that has arisen was that Naruto Tate was seen entering and leaving the Uchiha compound during the massacre. But shortly before we discovered the slaughter the boy's apartment was demolished, as was the entire surrounding block. Witnesses currently place Naruto in his apartment, as do the security seals. It is currently thought that Naruto went to see Itachi and interrupted the killing. Hoping to buy himself some time Naruto was placed into a very powerful genjutsu and made to leave and then commit suicide to provide a further distraction to Itachi's get away. This is all in the power of the sharingan and what makes it more likely is that Naruto was Itachi's student and so Itachi would know how to handle him properly," Minato finished to the stunned council.

"So you mean to say we have lost one of our most powerful shinobi's who in turn killed off his powerful clan and the village's weapon?" said one of the stunted council members.

"Yes," Minato said before everybody started yelling and cursing.

XXXX

"He's gone Kushina. Gone!! I never got to explain or make amends to him," cried the Namikaze head in the arms of his wife who was holding back tears as well.

"Do you think he would've understood? I can't help but think he would just blow us off for what we did or try and kill us. Not that I don't think we would have deserved it," Kushina Namikaze said.

"I don't know. We can only hope we can make it up to him when we pass on," Minato said as he cried for his fallen son he could never hold. He promised to at least honor his son with his addition onto the monument as a Namikaze and a eulogy that identified him as his son.

XXXX

(Five years Later-Wave)

Kakashi lead his team and client towards the bridge that was under construction. His team had the top two student overall and the worse student overall. He was sad to say that the best student he had was Sasuke Uchiha who was arrogant and trying to get with his sensei's little girl, the arrogant child wanted her for breeding and even said so. His other students were female. One was the Hokage's, and his sensei's, child Akina Namikaze who looked much like her mother but was much too serious for her own good and also seemed to have a curiosity about her because of her insulated life. She had become somewhat introverted after the fact she had a brother she never knew got out, she had been angry with her parents but had forgiven them eventually. The last of his students was a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. She would have been one of the better students if the academy hadn't switched to better physical requirements a few years ago but she was coming along fine in his opinion.

As he approached the bridge and saw some extremely thick mist and was immediately on guard for what could happen before he heard some laughing coming from the mist.

"So the Konoha shinobi did show up, just like you said they would Zabuza. My proposal is still on the table, all you have to do is defeat me and you get all the money you'll ever need, otherwise you join me," said a figure off to one side, away from the other two figures that Kakashi identified as Zabuza and the hunter-nin.

"And I have said that once my employer releases me I'll have our little fight," the bandaged man said.

Kakashi looked over at the new comer who did not seem to be in a threatening position leaning off to one side. What shocked him was the person looked as old as his students but was challenging a former member of the seven-swordsmen and the swordsmen was taking it serious. The figure though was covered in a cloak that hid anything to identify him by but the voice was distinctly male.

"Oh, sorry Hatake-san. Zabuza seems to be a bit stubborn and won't listen to reason. Please keep him alive as he is to be my trophy from this adventure but other than that you can do what you want," the figure said.

Kakashi just glanced his way before refocusing on Zabuza after one last glance at his genin before the battle began.

XXXX

Kakashi was lining up for his kill shot towards the former Mist-nin. He had to hurry up because his two good students where either knocked out or nearly there from Zabuza's apprentice. As he charged his chidori the strange figure that had been lounging until know moved to his side.

"Don't go doing that, I thought I told you to leave him alive," The boy said before breaking Kakashi's arm, causing the jutsu to fail. Kakashi was kicked away before clapping was heard on the bridge.

It was revealed that Zabuza had been betrayed by his employer. Before Zabuza or his helper could do anything though. The cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Leave these guys to me; I also came here to take care of this pest problem. He was causing a little trouble for my village and so he is my target," the figure said before withdrawing a metal collapsible staff from beneath his cloak and charging.

The next few minutes could only be described as a slaughter of the thugs. Only Gato was left and he was quickly finished off before the person flipped through a few hand seals and all the bodies burned to ash.

The boy came back to where Zabuza and now Haku was and told them to pack up as they were coming with him. Both nodded and went to their hideout to prepare. The figure looked towards the gawking figures on the bridge and all the villager's who had shown up.

"I will now bid you all ado as I must raid Gato's bases for anything and everything I want. Just so you know the River Lord saved you today and if you want a repeat performance do not hesitate to call at Derutagakure (village hidden in the delta(hopefully like river mouth)) in River country," the figure called before leaving. The Konoha shinobi and their client went back to the bridge builder's home to rest.

XXX

The Hokage was very disturbed about this River Lord who had created a hidden village in what was considered his backyard without his knowledge and had apparently recruited two powerful people under his command in Wave and was now coming to the Chunin exams if the forms he had before him were correct. Deruta was sending two teams with Zabuza as one jonin-sensei and this River Lord as the other. The letter also said they came to talk about possible alliances but nothing was concrete.

Minato just sighed before rubbing him eyes tiredly and waiting for the headache of his job to leave him.

XXX

AN: What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXX

Minato looked across his desk at the man titled River Lord. The man looked no older than his eldest daughter if his height and voice were anything to go by. The 'child,' as he thought of him, was covered in a heavy black cloak that hid most of his body. His head and neck where completely wrapped in black bandages, although the wraps around his eyes seemed thin enough for him to see through. On his head was a small rice hat that shadowed his face.

"So you have founded a village in River country and are only now informing either of the two larger countries and villages on your borders. Such a thing could be construed as you don't trust us, despite our current alliance with your country," Minato started off.

"Actually you do not have any alliance with us. You had it with the previous Feudal Lord's family. When the man found out he was infertile and old he was convinced to hand over the spot to me. I then went on to found my village, this was all well over a year ago and I figured that your spy network would inform you," the River Lord spoke with a hint of amusement at the end.

"I see, so since the family we have an alliance with is no longer in power our agreements are null and void," Minato expressed.

"Yes."

"So why don't we discuss the terms of the treaty? I think the same terms would be warranted in these circumstances," Minato started.

"No. Normally I would agree but several things have happened that make the old treaty impossible. One of these things is that I have become privy to several pieces of information that this village would and will pay a large sum for and I do not mean only financially," the River Lord spoke to the now irate Hokage.

"A lesser Village and country wants to dictate terms to Konoha, the supreme power in the land. I must ask if you are joking?" the Hokage said.

"I am not. You obviously have not understood everything that has happened recently. With Water country and Kiri in a civil war the southern trade route are now fair game. Wind and Suna do not have enough suitable ports near the trade routes; the same could be said of Konoha and Fire. The only places to offer these would be my land, which includes the former land of Tea, and the land of Waves. But the land of Waves has recently become a vassal state of my own. With your problems with Kumo and Lightning in the north you need these southern trade routes that use my country. I could cripple you by stopping them. If you declare war for it your old enemies would rise to defend us, although for their own gain and by fighting defensively my nation could hurt you enough to allow the other nations beat you," the River Lord stated in a cold and collected voice.

"And why would you do this, with hold vital information and possibly starting the Fourth Shinobi War?" Minato asked the serious person in front of him.

"I do so because you allowed your demon host to run rampant and because of that I am dying from chakra poisoning. He also afflicted my land with several terrible attacks on the people before finally leaving. I believe you did this because he was your son but that does not forgive what he has done," the enraged leader said.

"What do you mean? Naruto died over five years ago," the confused Hokage stated.

"Then how do you explain how I met a boy that was covered in a red fox cloak of chakra and how my eyes went from brown to these after I was poisoned?" the River Lord asked while he unveiled red orbs to the blonde man across from him. "Or would you like to explain why I am dying and I can only use chakra for five minutes of continuous use before exacerbating my illness and shortening my already short life?"

"Is this all true?" the Hokage asked more to himself then his guest.

"Yes and for your negligence I expect compensation," the foreigner said.

"I will try and make this right but what do you ask for?"

"In the scroll I will give you before leaving have most of my terms except one. This term is more personal. Because of my shortened life span I must marry soon if I wish to have any children but a man of my position has few people to choose from and even fewer that are trained in shinobi arts, which is what I would need from a wife, otherwise my skills would never be passed down. As such I wish to wed a kunoichi from Konoha but she would have to be from a respectable clan or family," the River Lord said.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"As I see it there are very few choices politically. The Hyuga's would never give up someone to me for fear of losing their eyes. The Yamanaka's are the same with their mind jutsu's and most others do not have a female of eligible age," the guest continued.

"That only leaves Hana Inuzuka on the roster," the Hokage stated.

"While I agree she is on the list but there is another name, Akina Namikaze also fits all of the prerequisites."

The statement hung in the air for a minute before Minato spoke.

"You want me to hand my daughter over to you?"

"Not necessarily, but I will require one of them and I hope you decide soon otherwise this information I have will be of no use to you," was all the man said before leaving a scroll on the Hokage's desk and exiting the room.

XXXX

The River Lord stood in his hotel suite with the two teams from his land and Zabuza. He looked over his five students and to Momochi's adopted son. He knew what all of them were capable of before he had decided they were to go on this mission. He put a privacy jutsu before he spoke.

"You are all aware of your mission and the parameters of success, correct?" He got nods all around.

"Good, now then the mission is on and everything shall fall into place soon. Hopefully by the end of this we will be short two enemies and have another too weak to stop what we plan. Carry on and as I always say 'The darkness is the proper place for a shinobi. The light holds nothing in value except to cast a shadow.'"

Everybody except Zabuza nodded before turning to leave. When everyone was gone the swordsman asked his question.

"Do you think our plan has any chance?"

"Yes, a very slim chance but it does. What matters not is if we win as long as everybody else loses more," was the cryptic leaders reply.

XXX

"So, we have to go without vital information and possibly suffer financial collapse or give your or my child to this 'River Lord' so he can spawn some brats before he kicks the bucket all because your hidden son ran away when he had the chance?" Tsume Inuzuka said.

"Yes, that is the summary of his proposal," Minato sighed as Kushina rubbed his shoulders from besides him on their couch.

"I don't like either option but he must be strong if, despite his weaknesses, he got Zabuza to side with him," Tsume stated.

"Yes, I wish we had more information on him though," Minato sighed.

"Do you know how Naruto got away and what will you do about him?" Kushina asked.

"I can't do much else but take his name off the memorial stone and place him in the bingo book. He is probably an A or S class threat and we will have to inform people that he is a demon host and that will cause other countries to try and recruit him and make an even larger mess then what is already happening," Minato stated before rubbing his head.

"So who will he marry? Hana could do it but I doubt she would like it, but Akina has just hit that age and would be even more unwilling," Tsume asked.

"I will put up Akina after I talk to her and the second exam is complete but in the unlikely event something happens you should explain to Hana what could happen so she can be a little prepared," Minato said as his wife gripped his arm hard.

"Why must we do this? Why must we give up our daughter? We have already lost Naruto because you not only sealed the Kyuubi in him but also gave him up to be a weapon. Why must we sacrifice anymore? All we would have left is Sizuki who is less than a year old" Kushina cried at the thought of losing her eldest daughter.

"Because I accepted being Hokage and so I and my family must make sacrifices for the good of Konoha," Minato said with tears in his eyes at the thought of what he would be doing to his family which had paid Konoha so much of their blood.

XXX

(Two days later)

The River Lord watched as his two teams, five of the genin having been trained by him personally, enter the forested training grounds that held the second exam.

He knew both of his teams would pass and he just wondered how many other teams would survive. He sent one last look at the Iwa genin that also entered the forest. Without them none of his students' missions would be accomplished. Iwa's hate and Konoha's distrust would help fuel what was to come.

XXX

AN: Here is another short chapter before the second exam begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXX

Haku looked over at his teammates for the exam. Both were about eleven years' old males with black eyes. Both had dyed their hair to be a light brown color from the previous black. He knew that both were Uchiha's from the sharingan's he had seen them activate the red eye's. Neither spoke of how they came to work for the River Lord but it did not matter; he was only here because Zabuza worked for the man.

Haku went looked down upon the bodies before them. The three Iwa genin were quite easy to kill. He watched his teammate seal up the bodies before they headed toward the meeting point to see the other team their village had entered.

Haku suddenly stopped the team. All of them peered beneath them at the lone Oto team. They seemed to be talking about killing the 'last' Uchiha for Orochimaru. Haku mentally went over their orders again before signaling they would take this team out as well but to leave the female alive for questioning. He watched the perfectly coordinated attack the other two team members did that split the Oto-nins away from each other. Haku himself readied a quick attack that rendered the female asleep due to senbon needles. When that was done the female was secured with wire and sealed in a special scroll as his teammates rummaged through the dead shinobi's pouches for any documents or other indicators of their orders. As soon as that was done they left to continue their journey.

XXX

Haku looked down at what the other team had accomplished. The other team had taken the appearance of the Iwa genin and attacked the Konoha team that held the Namikaze heir. The other team was brutal and had not stopped from attacking the three weakened Konoha-nin. The Konoha shinobi had had a run in with Orochimaru and it was soon after he had left that the fake Iwa genin had attacked. The pink haired kunoichi had not lasted long at all. She was now tied to a tree missing a few fingers.

The Uchiha and Namikaze had been asleep when they had arrived and so they had been tied up and the 'Iwa' genin had waited until they had awoken. Unfortunately for the Uchiha it was he that awoken next. He had been giving off a diseased chakra according to the other team. It had quickly vanished when they put on a few chakra suppressors. The torture had then commenced. One of the first things to go was the kid's right eye along with a few joints from his fingers. It was at this time the Namikaze woke up.

She had been stripped down and beaten most severely. One of the 'Iwa' genin had then announced that they should make a woman out of her, to which the others had agreed after saying they should make sure she never had their bastards though. They had quickly inserted two kunai into her abdomen where her womb was. They then proceeded to rape her several times over.

Right on cue though Haku and his team came to the 'rescue' of the Konoha genin. When the 'Iwa' genin 'died' Haku and his team untied and rushed off with the tortured and battered Konoha shinobi. They made sure though that the injured and weary pre-teens never saw the 'Iwa' genin crumble into earth, or that Haku dropped a sealing scroll with the word bodies written on it.

XXXX

Haku stood in front of the poem written on the wall of the tower. Two sets of scrolls were opened, one for them and the other for the unconscious Team 7 of Konoha. Out of the scrolls came Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Hello team, I expected you a bit earlier. Who are your friends here?" Zabuza asked as Kakashi glared at them from what he thought they did to his team.

"We ran across them a little while ago in the forest. The Iwa team was in the middle of torturing and raping them. As per River Lord's orders we helped out the Konoha team and we brought them here for medical attention," Haku replied. His other team members just nodded before setting Team 7down. Kakashi quickly called for medical attention to be brought up to help his genin.

"We also found the Oto team discussing attacking the Uchiha on orders from Orochimaru. We figured that it would help if they just disappeared. Two of them are dead and the third is unconscious in this scroll. We figured she should be interrogated," Haku continued, handing over the scroll to Zabuza who nodded and told them to rest up in the tower before he departed to report on what happened.

XXX

Half a day later the other team from Deruta arrived at the tower and reported to their teacher what had transpired in the forest.

XXX

The Yondaime was tired and worried and angry. When word of what happened to his daughter's team reached his ears he wanted to murder those that had hurt her. He was luckily denied causing an international incident by the fact that the genin responsible were dead by a soon to be allies hand, who he was now indebted to. The fact that the team that saved his daughter and her teammate's life were not allied yet would be remedied very soon. But he needed answers now and the only way he was going to get them was from the prisoner the foreigners brought in and technically he couldn't touch her yet but he figured he could talk the River Lord into allowing it.

Minato walked down into the interrogation cells to find Ibiki and await the River Lord before he let Ibiki have a nice long talk with the girl his soon to be ally had captured.

"What was I called down here for, Hokage-dono?" a voice said from behind him as he looked through the one way glass.

"I asked you down here so that we may interrogate the prisoner your team captured," Minato replied to the youth next to him.

"Let me talk to her for five minutes and if nothing comes of it you may have her," the River Lord said before strolling into the interrogation room.

Instead of sitting on the other side form his victim the River Lord decides to sit right next to her. He put his arm across her shoulders as if he was sitting with a date at the movies.

"Kin Tsuchi, I have a little problem. I have a very mad Hokage on the other side of that glass and what was supposed to be my fiancée in the hospital. Now I know you had nothing to do with that but the Hokage doesn't and if you don't answer all the questions given to you I am going to have to turn you over for torture by Ibiki Morino, you know who that is right?" he whispered into her ear as she slowly nodded.

"Well when the Hokage is mad he'll make Ibiki work you hard to get everything out of you. You do know what happens to young girls when they are tortured, right?" he asked before getting a hesitant nod.

"Well just imagine if it got into the prison populace or even the village populace that you had something to do with the rape of the Hokage's daughter, a daughter who can never have kids again. Very bad things would happen because even the prisoners respect the Hokage and the guards woud turn a blind eye to anything involving you. So the longer you remain sitting here quiet as a mouse the longer the rumor has to spread and the greater the anger becomes. If you cannot convince the Hokage that you were not tied to the attack on his daughter and explain why my shinobi over heard you talking about Orochimaru then I have no choice to hand you over to Konoha's care," he continued to whisper into the teary eyed girl.

"You have one way out, tell me everything and repeat it as many times as are required. After that I will take you out of the village to my village where you will be a shinobi, after a waiting period of course," he continued to whisper to her. Finally he sat up and moved away from her. He sat down opposite her and said "Now Kin can you please explain your mission here in Konoha and speak loudly enough for everyone to hear."

With those words Kin told her story to everybody listening.

XXX

"Here is what I know, several Suna infiltration teams have moved across my borders into fire country all headed towards Konoha. We have also noticed an increase in training exercises on our border; they are mobilizing a fare number of their troops. Because of Kin when now know that Oto is helping them. I believe the Iwa attack is unrelated based upon what we know of Orochimaru and what he wants to accomplish. I am willing to send several teams of jonin to act as support for this village but I myself must be in Derutagakure to prepare for catching the fleeing Suna shinobi that will get away from you. My plan is that you cause them to flee and they will run into my troops, thus we will have the majority of Suna's shinobi population at our mercy and it will be easier to dictate peace," the River Lord said.

"That seems like a good idea. I will prepare things to take care of Gaara and his demon. This will be the beginning of our alliance that will hopefully last for quite a while," Minato said before standing to shake his hand.

As the River Lord stood he seemed to remember something. "I will want to marry Hana Inuzuka now and take her back to my village. I know this is sudden but with the state of your daughter I would be at ease if Hana was safe in the village that was not going to be the bait," The River Lord said as he shook the Hokage's hand.

"I'll tell the Inuzuka's tonight and will prepare it for tomorrow," he said while grimacing at the thought of the discussion later.

"I will leave after the preliminaries that are in two days," the River Lord spoke before leaving.

XXX

AN: Some of you probably hate me right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXX

The River Lord looked at the boy seated across from him with the other members of the genin squads behind the boy sitting on the beds. Haku had asked to speak with him after he had arrived back from the meeting with the Hokage. He knew what Haku wanted but waited for the boy to ask.

"Why? Why did you ask us to do what we did? I understand your hatred for the village and its leaders but why did we have to so brutally hurt those we did?" Haku asked.

"Haku, I respect you for how much you have overcome but I expect a little more respect," River Lord started. He continued before Haku could say anything though. "That is for another time though. You wanted to know why and I will tell you. By making that attack we did several things; first of all we threw almost all suspicion we could from us onto others, like Iwa; secondly we made sure that the Hokage is distracted, which helps us with many of our other plans; thirdly we made the village weaker by taking out some of their strongest potential shinobi; and lastly this will endear us to the populous, making it easier to manipulate them when we will need it. I did nothing out of spite or hate, only to look out for our village and my dream. Others would claim I attacked the Namikaze heir for revenge but I gave up my hate for Konoha and its leaders and their families long ago, but giving up hate and not using them are two different things. I founded my village to make real shinobi, not these Konoha misfits, I care not for family names or clan status, what I care about is strength and that is what I strive for my village, strength. What we did was tasteless and barbaric, but it helps the village and country become stronger in the end and so it was justified."

Haku looked at him and while he did not think it was justified he saw that everything else the man said was right and so apologized for his rudeness and went to work on his senbon throwing.

The River Lord watched Haku's reaction to his speech. His personal projects had all nodded their heads and believed everything he said but he saw that Haku had doubts but felt they would work themselves out eventually.

XXX

Shikamaru looked at who had made it through the forest. He was not surprised at how few teams got through but was that both of Deruta's teams were there and looked decently rested. The other teams included the lone Suna team, Team 8, his own Team 10, and two older genin teams from Konoha, although one was only a year older.

He watched as one of the older genin from Konoha quit and left, he thought his name was Kabuto but hadn't paid much attention to the trouble he caused. He saw the first match was between an older Konoha shinobi and a Deruta shinobi.

The match was fast, so fast that some missed it. When the match started the Deruta shinobi was suddenly behind his opponent, who had several deep cuts from a kunai on his arms, with the bloody kunai at the other boy's throat.

The next few matches were uneventful. Deruta and Suna both swept the competition. The only Konoha shinobi to win their match was Neji who fought Hinata. Shikamaru himself lost when he face a Deruta shinobi who wore a cloak like the rest of his team. The kid had made quick work of the shadow with some luminescent tags that made the Nara jutsu useless. The kid had then dominated him in the little taijutsu fight before he, Shikamaru, gave up.

This was not looking well for Konoha politically. Out of the ten finalists there was one Konoha genin. The rest were all from Suna or Deruta. Missions would most likely flood into those villages soon after this. It was all troublesome in Shikamaru's thoughts.

XXX

"Tsume, because of what happened to my daughter and the problems that came from it, your daughter will be wed to the River Lord. Since there is going to be an invasion of our village, the wedding is happening tomorrow and he wants to take Hana back to his village before then to ensure she is not injured in a similar manner," Minato said to the Inuzuka clan head in front of him.

"Does he believe her weak?"

"No, but he does not want any accidents or problems, like what happened with my daughter to occur," Minato said.

"I understand. My daughter will be presented here tomorrow for the ceremony," Tsume said before she went to inform her daughter. She personally did not like the situation but believed it was for the best of the village and so her family would make a sacrifice for the village.

XXX

"Hana, you are to be wed tomorrow to the River Lord, the new ally of Konoha's. He controls River country and the new village Derutagakure. He is supposedly a good shinobi but for problems, caused in part by Konoha, he will not live long. As such he needs an heir and Konoha to make up for past sins is where his bride will come from. You are, as of a few days ago, the only candidate for the marriage," Tsume told her daughter and son as they sat in the family room of their compound.

"What?!! You can't just marry me off!" Hana exclaimed to her mother while Kiba voiced his agreement.

"You will do this. He has brought important facts to light for Konoha and while he did not need to he has offered to assist," Tsume replied.

"And so my sister is to just be a breeding factory for him because he did a few services. I didn't think Konoha worked this way," Kiba growled out.

"This wouldn't have happened under normal circumstances but there are things at play that I cannot speak about until after later. To make it clearly understood he has done a great amount for this village and Hana is only in this because the Hokage's own daughter is not available because of the attack by some Iwa genin. As such you are the only suitable person. I am sorry but you will get married tomorrow and then leave for your new village with your husband," Tsume said before she walked out of the room leaving her children to discuss what lay in the future for their relationship.

"Hey, sis if he ever hurts you, just tell me and I'll rip him a new one, ok," Kiba said.

"Sure, but could I have some time to mull this over alone?" she asked her brother.

"Sure, but if you need anything just ask," Kiba said before leaving.

Hana cried a little before determination set in and she decided to make the best of the situation.

XXX

The River Lord and his entourage, including his prisoner, stood next to his new bride at the gates leading out of Konoha. He could see the sadness on her face but he also saw the determined look. She was willing to do this for her village and he had to admire that about her.

"I know it seems like you are leaving everything but you are not. When everything is over you be able to visit but I must have you by my side for now. I will do my best to make a new home for you," the Lord spoke.

"I know, I just hoped that my marriage would be a happy occasion."

"I know this is sudden but I must say that I am happy," he said to which she gave him a questioning look. "I am married to a beautiful woman, allied with a powerful village. The woman I married I know will protect our children, when we have them. She will teach them to be strong and the only point that I do not like is the fact my bride is sad. But I know she will learn to love me like I believe I can love her."

With that he led the group out to his village.

XXX

AN: That is a wrap.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

XXX

Hana and her three dogs walked with her husband's entourage. They had crossed from Fire country into his domain of River country about an hour ago. They had been heading steadily closer to the ocean since then. The salt had bothered her sensitive nose at first but she had started to grow use to it over the time, although there was still a little twitch every time the wind shifted in a way that brought an abundance of the substance towards her.

She stole a glance at her still covered husband. He was such much a mystery to her. She didn't know his name, his likes, his dislikes or anything about his past.

"Hana, I know this has all been a rush to you and everything has happened fast, but I will treat you like a good husband would and I hope you will grow to love me. Everything you want to know will be explained in a little over a month's time. For now you should look upon your new home," the mysterious man spoke as the crested a hill to look upon the delta and village before them.

The delta had many different islands that made up the village. A ferry took people from both sides of the river to an island in on the upper part of the river that seemed to be a warehouse and market district. The next several islands seemed to house some factories and poor residential areas, the next few had the upper class and clan homes, although many of the residential islands seemed to have a sparse population. The farthest and hardest to get to held the tower and other administrative buildings along with the shinobi academy and shinobi library. All the islands had walls that got progressively thicker and taller the more towards the tower. Small bridges connected each island through an armored gateway.

Hana stood impressed with how the village was constructed and attempted to walk on the water towards the tower when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You don't think we made it that easy to pass our check points, did you?" asked the amused sounding River Lord to the slightly embarrassed Hana.

XXX

It was the first night in the family room of her new home and she did not know what her husband was expecting but she had been informed that he needed an heir soon and as such she would need to be bedded by him sometime.

"Hana, I want to first tell you that my need for an heir is not as prevalent as I led the Hokage to believe. All will be explained when we go back to visit Konoha just after the Chunin exams. Now then, the reason I wanted this marriage to go through so fast was so that I could take you out of Konoha because it is about to get invaded and I did not want any unfortunate accidents to happen," River Lord explained.

"But I should be back there helping if that is true," Hana replied.

"I could not risk that. Plus they will be prepared and I am sending some help. We will return after the conflict and then I will explain myself to the Hokage and my mother-in-law," he replied.

"Now I will be gone for a while organizing our forces and other things. I want you to get to know the village and to train with some of the jutsu from the library. If you are interested I can our head medic help you learn some more techniques," he continued.

"Thank you, but could I rest for now?" she said to the man.

"Sure, your room is down the hall on the left, mine is across the way," the man replied before heading towards the kitchen.

XXXXX

(One Month Later)

"Daimyo-san, I have need to talk to you about some very important things," said the River Lord as he barged into the palace room that his shinobi had secured.

"Why have you done this? War will follow!" yelled an enraged Wind Daimyo at the man who was now sitting in front of him as the man's men surrounded him.

"But war is already here. As of an hour ago the army of Suna attacked Konoha along with a village led by Orochimaru. This means Wind has attacked an ally of River and therefore is at war with my country. I am attempting to end the war with very little bloodshed by taking out the opposing leadership. At this moment my men have secured all the important parts of you city and the majority of your samurai and shinobi forces here were caught before my men even came here. Now as I see it you have a few choices; one is to defy me in which I kill you and bring in you eldest son, who if he defies me will be killed and the next child will be brought in until we find a future leader who will do what is necessary; two is you can sign this document signing over all territorial, economic and military might to my country where I can make you a governor and you can live peacefully. By the way I have also taken advantage of the fact that Suna sent most of their men away and I am also holding negotiations with them at this time, so do not think rescue is coming," stated the smug robed man in front of the angered and distraught Daimyo.

"I have no course but to sign I see," the man said.

"Just how it was suppose to be," was the reply.

"May I know the name of my new lord?" the man asked.

"But of course. I am know as the River Lord, I was once the Bane of Konoha, the Demon of the Northern Border, the Deathly Wind Reaper is what Grass still calls me, but those are all titles. My name is …"

XXX

(One Week Later)

"Our plan seems to have worked well River Lord. Many Suna shinobi were captured between our forces, including their demon host. Oto was crippled and Orochimaru himself was injured by me," said the blonde Hokage.

"Yes and I have some news for you that I believe would best be heard if your wife and my mother-in-law were here," the robed man said.

"What news is that?" the Hokage asked as he leaned forward looking at his guests before him. The robed River Lord just tilted his head to the side towards his wife before replying.

"That is best left until they arrive."

The Hokage nodded and sent for the two requested people before the room was left in an uncomfortable silence, which the River Lord seems not to notice if his humming was any indication.

When the two women arrived and sat on the couch the River Lord finally began.

"First of all I will say that Suna and Wind Country are no longer independent political entities."

Everyone else in the room blinked and looked wide eye at him.

"During the invasion I secured the surrender of the village and the country it resides in with a strategic strike at the council of Suna and the Daimyo of Wind. Both are now a part of River Country. With that said I will be taking the Suna prisoners back to their new home, although I will be leaving fair compensation with Konoha for their loses at their hands. I will also be lowering all my exports to this country to help you get back on your feet," the River Lord said.

"This is very interesting. Did you plan this from the beginning of our talks?" asked the Hokage.

"A little before but I would expect you as a shinobi would understand the use of some under handed tactics. Besides what did you lose? A traitorous ally. What did you gain? A much stronger ally and better trade. I think of this as a win-win for everybody on this side," said the man in an amused tone. The Hokage reluctantly nodded to the man's assertion, he just didn't like getting played.

"Now for the big announcement," The River Lord said to the confused looking group. "Hokage-san, will you pull out your copy of the treaty and read Section H subsection 5 for me please."

The Hokage searched his desk before pulling out the document and looking for the part he was asked to look at. "If either village has, prior to the signing of this document, accepted into their ranks a missing-nin either hunted by or from the other village the shinobi or kunoichi in question is to be taken out of their bingo books and have all their sins to the grieved village forgiven. Henceforth the shinobi or kunoichi in question will not be hunted or sought after and any attempt to do so is cause for reparations to be paid to their village and family… Why bring this up?"

"Only because I wish to tell you something you may find fascinating. My real name was formerly Naruto Tate. You revealed I was your son and renamed Naruto Namikaze and as per my request when I married I became Naruto Inuzuka, your newest ally and husband to one Hana Inuzuka," said the newly revealed Naruto after he had thrown off his hat and undone his bandages.

Naruto then smirked and looked at the red haired woman on the couch and said in an insincere voice "Miss me mom."

XXX

AN: Sorry for the wait. My flash drive, which had all my newer story info, broke before I could transfer it onto my computer.


End file.
